Without you here
by xoxoMysteriousLoverxoxo
Summary: [KH & FF7] Well, I suck At summaries so... There a girl who doesn't know everything around her is starting to change. She meets new people and friends. a little CloXocand AxXoc ReXoc


--- Prologue: Can you hear their cries? 

_Dark may recite, the past of darkness. Not a word ever spoken who could ever hear their voices? Children of light and the children of darkness never known but always seen, never speak yet still heard from. Forbidden love, between opposing side they fought each other, they met and fell in love. She could never ignore him; He could never stop thinking about her. She lost her rightful place; she followed him out of the light right into the heart of darkness. He would always protect her; he could always hold her close. Now she is gone, his world broken and his heart shattered. He will always look for her the only one who brought life and happiness to his non-existing heart. _

**---- Chapter 1: It's Cloud's Birthday Big Surprise?**

A dark hooded figure walked into an alley, his footstep echoed through out the alley. He walked down farther his head staring at the ground. His back on the cold and icy wall, he slowly slid down on the ground. Taking off his hood then ran his hand through his blazing red hair. He stared up at the sky, as it seems to cry for his lost and for his sorrow.

"Please come back, just come back to my arms once more" Tears slowly made their way down his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl no older then sixteen rolled over in her bed. The sun blaring through her window as it shone through out the entire room. She grabbed a pillow and put it on her head. Yet the sun still found a way to get to her. She looked at her clock. It was the beginning of her summer vacation, her very big adventure, but her first thing to do is to at least get more then 5 hours of sleep. She rolled over again, and threw her blanket over her head. A man about 17

stood over her bed. He wore black pants and jacket with a white shirt under his jacket. He gently shook her shoulder. She glared at him as he gave her a smile in return. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"What not a morning person are we?" He chuckled

"I'll give you something to chuckle about" She smirked

"What are you smir-" She tackled him to the floor as they wrestle for a while, He finally got hold of her and threw her on her bed." Not as strong as usual. What's up, with you Akina?"

"I'm tired ok? I was up most of last night trying to figure out things." Akina took her hair out of a pony tail and let down.

"Oh… That's all?" He looked at Akina

"Yes, When did the great Leon become so worried about me? Hey why did you wake me up so freaking early huh?" She sat in the middle of the bed with Crossed leg.

"1. I'm your ever so loving cousin and 2. You seriously don't know what today is?" Leon stared at her

"No, why? IT IS just Saturday right?" Akina stared back

"Yeah, But dude today is CLOUD'S BIRTHDAY!" Leonyelled slightly as he watches her somewhat slow reaction

"WAIT today is..." she looks at him as he just nods "You mean it's really?" He kept on nodding "OMG! MY 19 YEAR OLD HOTTIE IS GOING ON 20!" She screams really loud while pushing Leon out him out the door. "I can't believe he finally turning 20! Oh... What am I talking about? He only has eyes for Aeris!" A knock was at the door "Who is it?"

"Who do you think? Santa Claus?" A really sarcastic voice replied

"Oh it's you…" Akina trailed off she opened the door seeing a guy with red hair and green eyes "Hey…"

"Aki... what's the matter?" He asked leaning on the doorframe "It's Cloud again huh?" Akina nodded slowly he closed his eyes for a moment "I told you,' someday he was going to make you sad' see it happen didn't it?"

"I know…but I can't help it if this is how I feel towards him… Kage…"She sat back down on her bed she stared at him "Remember when you like that one girl before Akesato? I didn't like her but I was still happy for you…but I guess you're right I should move on other then Cloud…right?"

Kage pretended to cry, "My little girl is growing up and finally understand the meaning of life! HAHAHA!…"He gets a really blank stare from her "Akina…" Her eyes begin to water "Aki… I didn't mean it"

"Ow…damn allergies... "She starts rubbing her eyes "Why do you look so sad Kage?"

"You…. You're… so mean... Don't even tell me you have allergies" Kage pretends to cry again

"I do have allergies. I'm deadly allergic to B.S. Hahaha!" She gets up off her bed and pushed Kage out of the room "Now be a good boy a don't run off." She shuts her door and locks it.

'_Now what to wear…Maybe this' _She pulls out a pink off the shoulder shirt_ 'Nah…He might think I'm trying to act like Aeris…who wouldn't she so nice and pretty' _She kept digging through her closet 'till she found her black skirt that goes to her knees and a white tang-top. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair and just let it down. She put on a little lip-gloss and eyeliner. There was another knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's me, now open the door." The familiar voice replied

"Tiffy!" Akina practically ripped out the door and squeezed the life out of the dark brunette girl

"Kina, It's been way too long!" Tifa Hugged back "How have you been Hun? You never come and visit me any more!"

"I'm sorry Tiffy! It's just I've been very busy lately and you never call me or email me anymore who do you think you are huh? Vicent?" Both Tifa and Akina laughed, "Man, did Vicent ever get a phone?"

"No, he never got the time after the fight cause he left shortly after. Sad the only person to not have a phone…" Tifa and Akina walked downstairs to the living room where Vicent, Cid and Yuffie sat

"Hey Yuffie, Cid, Vicent" Akina greeted and smiled

"Hey" They just waved back.

"Oh Vicent I got something for you! I'm really sorry I couldn't get you your Christmas present sooner so…" Akina ran over to the closet and grabbed a small box with silver wrapping paper and a red ribbon on it, She walked back and stood in front of Vicent "Vicent, Happy late Christmas!" She held out the box.

Vicent took the box and tried to rip off the wrapping paper. The first wrapping was silver. The next was gold, then purple, then red, then blue, then floral, then Stars, then white, the black, the roses, The yellow, then pink, the green, then copper, then gray, then rainbow, then tin foil. " Akina, How many wrapping did you put on this gift?" He asked

"Around 20 something!" She smiled as he did an anime fall

"Agh…" He continues to tear the wrapping paper He got to the brown wrapping paper "Is it a…cell…phone?"

"Yep! Just for you!" She kept smiling

"Thank you so much," he smiled at her as she smiled and nodding He jumped up and hugged her "THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" He squealed

"No Problem," she did an anime sweat drop

"What's up with Vicent?" A blonde hair person walked in the living room

"Happy Birthday Cloud!" Akina ran up and hugged him "Where Aeris?"

Cloud looks away "Omg I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

She lets go of him and tries to walk away but Cloud grabs her wrists "It's okay, She would want me to be happy on my birthday right? Dilly Dally Shilly Shally Right?" He smiles at her

"Yeah, right Dilly Dally Shilly Shally," She smiles back at him as two men walk in that Akina never seen before One was bald and the other had red long red hair tied into a pony tail. She looks at them then at Cloud as she nudges his side "Who are they?"

"Oh… That's Reno and That's Rude." Cloud answered as they smiled at her

"Hi Reno, Rude, I'm Akina" She smiles at them they smiled and waved at her.

"Hey what's up?" Reno asked

Akina smiled back but before she could answer she fainted. Reno caught her in his arms. Cloud stood there, fuming with anger and worried ness inside of him. Tifa grabbed a terminator in stuck it in Akina's mouth it read 105 degrees. Leon walked in, more like ran in he yelled what happen and Tifa said that Akina has a very high temperature and told Reno to take Akina upstairs. He did and Cloud followed him upstairs still very much very angry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where am I?' Akina woke up in a dark forest ''huh, my voice… I can't talk, what's wrong with my voice?' She walked down beside a river 'I wander how I ever ended up here… I was introduce to Reno then I black out…' Akina gather all her strength "Pairu! Haku!" She yelled but nothing happen 'what's going on they always come when I call, But why didn't they come this time!' She took out her draggers a struck a tree near by 'Not even a mark!' she put her together "Seriyuu, the blue dragon assault!" Dragons came out of the ground and attacked the tree, again nothing happen. Yet this time the tree glowed an eerie green. Then out of nowhere a force hit her making her fall backwards into the river. She tried to get back up, but something dragged her under the water. She did a back flip in the water. There was a rock below her she kicked up and swam back to the banks. She was half on shore and half in the river, it was clam for a while but then a water demon came out. Its eyes burned red it took no form it attack her. "What the hell!" She jumped on the bank and got out her sapphire katana._

"_How dare you come in my secretary like this?" the demon shouted _


End file.
